


Kingdom Hearts. The King of Light

by Keybladeking25



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kingdom Hearts, Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sora is Heir of Kingdom Hearts, all kingdom Hearts Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: Sora, a boy from a small island called Destiny Islands is thrown into an adventure of his lifetime when he and his friends are chosen by weapons called the keyblade and try to thwart the evil Master Xehanort and his schemes for Kingdom Hearts.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Namine, Roxas/Xion, Ventus/Original Female Character





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> A Rewrite of King of Light.

a magnificent City in white withpeople living in peace. Many Windmills spin in the flow of the wind.in the water showed more aquatic dragons as the story zoomed in onto the top of the city. Inside the castle were to teenagers playing chess. A boy with white hair and tan skin and another with black hair and light skin.

“Have you heard of the Ancient Keyblade War?” asked the teen with White hair. “Huh” asked his friend.

“Of course i have” said The boy as he moved a peice and took out one of his pawns. “

“Long ago, Keyblade Wielders waged a war for ownership of Light.” siad the white haired teen as he took out a silver piece.

“Yeah, the Master’s favorite Story.” said the teen with black hair.

“I wonder what they planned to do with Kingdom Hearts after making it appear.” said the white haired teen.

“Who’ knows, i dont know who would initiate a war” said the boy with black hair as they continued their game.

“So...you know the Lost Masters?” asked The whtie haired teen.

“Who” asked the black haired teen.

There the ones who started the Keyblade War,” said the white haired teen.

“Never heard of them.where did you hear that ” said The black haired teen as he moved another chess peice. “Or, the war is for them.”

“Im not following you?” said the black haired teen as he moved his piece off the board.

“You can drop the facade” said The white haired teen.

“Facade?” asked the black haired teen.

“On that fated land shall Darkness prevail and Light expire, A perspective Keyblade Master should know this.” said the white haired teen.

“If you say so” said the black haired boy.

The white haired boy looked at a weapon mounted a wall.It has a dark black in the form of a skeleton key. handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat,] and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with the big blue cat like eye.

The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the world. The future it’s already been written” said the boy looking at the weapon.

"Really, I'm not so sure about that," said The black haired boy moving another piece. "Besides, who's said that i can;'t change it and maybe light will prevail, you might be surprised."

"Oh I hope so" said the silver haired boy. the chess pieces showed a gold one with a goat head and another silver with a crown.

**/Destiny Islands./**

it was a clear night at Destiny Islands and it was all peaceful when a noise of a ship could be heard. A small fighter ship was making its descent towards the small world. it was a blue Eta-2 intercepter fighter ship. The small ship continued to descend until it landed at the beach. A small Robot with a donned head was colored black. it let out a few chirps as the hatch on the ship opened to reveal a man wearing a brown robe. he stood up to reveal he was holding something with his left hand, 

"Good work R2-S1. I'll make this very quick." said the man with an elderly voice. 

the robot known as R2-S1 let out a few chirps before looking at the small bundle in his arms. 

"i know...you wish you can say goodbye to Kira's child but we have to be quick or else the Sith will know her child survived. keep the engine running in case we need to make an escape." said the man. 

R2-S1 let out another chirp as the man began to walk along the beach. He began to search until he found a small house not to far from him. The lights could be seen from outside. "perfect." said the man before he gently placed the bundle into the basket he had been carrying. "You are destined for many great things young one....this Necklace is your heritage." He said pulling out a small silver necklace and he set it on the blanket to reveal a baby boy with a small tuff of brown hair. he was about one years old and he had a bit of baby fat on him. He was awake and looking at the elderly man with his sky blue eyes. 

"one day...we will meet again." said the man with a tear forming but wiped the tear away before reaching for the doorbell and he ringed the bell before walking away. moments later did a woman with dark black hair which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. she has brown eyes and. She has an athletic build, with a slender but toned physique, and visible abdominals. Her bust-waist-hip measures are 92-60-88 cm (37-24-35 inches),and her bust size is like of any attractive woman. 

"hello?" asked the woman but then she heard a babble, she looked down to see the baby in his basket looking at him with his sky blue eyes. The woman upon seeing the baby picked him up before she said. 'where did you come from?" 

She then saw the necklace and the note. being careful while holding the baby. she picked up the necklace and then note. 

/to whoever gets this letter. The boy's name is Sora and he is all alone in this world. please take good care of him/ 

the woman then looked back at the baby before he placed his chubby hand on her cheek as if he was studying her. he then giggled before he hugged her making the woman smile. "Do not worry my little Sora...I will never leave you. come and meet your brother Roxas" the woman said before carrying her new child inside unaware that the man from ealeir was watching them. "May the force be with you and let your Heart Be your Guiding Key...Sora" said the man before he walked away back to the small shuttle and moments later. The ship takes flight leaving Destiny Island. 

**_/KINGDOM HEARTS......THE KING OF LIGHT/_ **

**/scene change/**

A Boy about fifteen years old was floating down into the darkness until he landed on a small platform which had birds flew away to reveal a picture of himself holding a strange key shaped sword and in bubbles were his friends. "Where am i?" he asked himself.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, hoping someone in the abyss could answer.

_"So much to do, so little time."_

"Wha…Who's there!" Sora shouted to the abyss.

_"You have a long path in front of you. Your journey will be perilous."_

"Okay then. Don't answer my question." Sora said with a huff.

_"You are not ready to embrace your duty yet. Your destiny awaits."_

"My destiny? What are you talking about!?" Sora again shouted to the voice.

"Do not worry, my liege. You won't have to fight alone. For you have an army behind you."

"Army? Seriously, tell me what is going on!" Soar was getting impatient with the voice.

_"First you must choose what kind of king you will become."_

Before Sora could ask a question that would most likely go unanswered, three pedestals rose up from the ground. On those pedestals, in a flash of light, was three golden crowns. Each of the crowns were different from each other. Sora approached the first crown. It had an iron fist the color of blood as its center piece. It was also covered in what Sora hoped was not blood.

_"Crown of the tyrant king, A ruler with an iron fist, Crushing all who oppose this the King you choose to be?"_

"NO!" Sora yelled. Why would he ever want something so…so horrid.

He quickly set the bloody crown down and went to the next one. This one was much more peaceful looking than the last one. It was made of golden branches intertwined with golden leaves. For the centerpiece it had a golden symbol that, if Sora remembered correctly, meant peace.

_"Crown of the pacifist king,Preferring to find peace than war,And lets others fight his battles. Is this the King you choose to be?'_

"I don't think so. If my journey is going to be as dangerous as that mysterious voice that won't answer my questions said, then I think I'm going to need a bit more power. Whatever my journey is " Sora said putting the crown down and turning to the last one.

This crown had a sword made of gemstones as its centerpiece. It was covered with depictions of heroes and epic battles all around its base. It was, in Sora's opinion, the most beautiful of the three crowns.

_"Crown of the hero king,Great courage and power,Leading the army into endless battles. Is this the King you choose to be"._

"Well…It is better than the other two." Sora said as if trying to give another reason other than 'I want to be a hero'. "Yes! This form I pick!"

The crown disappeared in a flash of light. Sora looked around and found the pacifist crown crumbling away and the tyrant crown vanishing into darkness. Sora still had a bad feeling about that one.

Suddenly a flash of light appears in his hand. When Sora could open his eyes again, he found himself holding a sword. It was a pretty basic broadsword, with a gold handle and a strange symbol made from three circles.

_"Beware, for danger lurks in the shadows."_

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Sora once again received no answer, but he then noticed shadows crawling about the floor.

"Whoa! What are those?." He asked looking at the creatures while holding his sword.

The shadows stood up and formed these weird, small, black thing that were twitching and had two big yellow unblinking eyes. Before more could be said the strange creatures jump towards Sora. He was able to roll out of the way and quickly slashed the first one. It seemed to disintegrate into small dark particles as he did so. Then the others just melted into the ground and disappeared.

"That was weird." Sora said, not letting his guard down in case they came back. He looked around the abyss to find nothing. That was when another flash of light came from behind him. He quickly turned to find…

"A door?" Soar asked. There was a very decretive door just standing in the middle of the tower, with nothing to hold it up. Sora slowly approached the door. As he approached, it started to open with a blinding light. When it was fully open, Sora decided to walk through and saw he was on the play island. Selphie, Titus and Wakka were seen.

the voice spoke. _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. Tell me a little about yourself"_

"Um, okay what do want to know?" Sora asked before Tidus asked, "Sora? Who you talking to?"

Sora looked a Tidus and shrugged, "Myself, I guess. It's been a weird day." Tidus then asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"Okay, random topic… alright, I'm afraid of beling alone." He answered.

"Is that really so scary?" Tidus asked wondering Sora was being serious.

"If you were in my shoes you understand my fear…" Sora started before Tidus disappeared. "Huh? Where did you go?"

"Sora? Who are talking too?" Selphie asked.

Sora turned to her, "Selphie I was talking to Tidus when he disappeared. Have you seen him?"

"Sora, Tidus was never here." Selphie told him, make Sora even more confused. "Huh?"

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked. The confused teenage just decided to answer the question, "God, my family, and my friends."

"Is God, your family, and your friendship such a big deal?" Selphie asked.

Sora looked at her like she was crazy, "Selphie, you go to church with Kairi everyday. We both know the answer to that…" She then disappeared as well. "… and your gone too."

He then went to the one person left in the area, Wakka. "Hey, Wakka, did you see that?" Sora asked his friend. Wakka raised an eyebrow, "See what, man?"

"Selphie and Tidus, they disappeared while I was talking to them." Sora explained. "Sora? We're the only ones up here. You okay, bro?"

Sora then began to wonder if he was going crazy. Wakka then asked, "What do you want outta life?"

"Okay, I'm going to answer your random question then your going disappear like the others. Fine. To be a hero." Sora answered fully aware what's going to happen next. "To be strong, huh?" Wakka then disappeared making Sora wonder, "Is everyone going to pull a Batman on me today?"

You're afraid of being alone. You want God, family, and friendship. You want to be a adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine.

"Sounds good just as long I can play with my friends after word at get home by 6." Sora said. not wanting to worry his mother or his friends.

 _A birght light came and made Sora a bit blind._ When he could see again, he found himself in a field of strange key shaped swords. They stretch out for miles in every direction. All different in size, shape, and color. Some were large and more sword like. Others were short and looked more like wands. The ones that were left were somewhere in the middle. Not as much reach as the large ones, but more than the short ones.

"where am I?" Sora asked. He noted that he was asking a lot of questions lately and getting no answers.

Sora started to walk through the field. After he got in a few feet, one of the key shaped weapons started glowing. A light erupted from the sword and, after floating around for a few seconds, came flying towards Sora. As the light hit him, he felt himself being moved. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back into the abyss, while on the tower from before.

"Great. I'm back here." Sora said in despair.

Suddenly three more shadow creatures crawled out of the ground. Sora summoned his sword and readied himself. Before he could say anything, the shadows jumped him. He dodged, rolled, and slashed at the shadows. One by one the shadows were slain.

"Finally. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Sora said tiredly.

He then saw something appeared in the abyss. There was another tower, and floating steps showed up, leading up to the new tower.

Sora decided there was nothing else to do, besides, he came this far. Sora started making his way up the stairs. Along the way fighting a few of them shadow creatures. Making quick work of the shadows now that he was getting use to it, Sora came to the next tower. He turned to look back the way he came, only to find the steeps and tower were gone.

Then he felt a light behind him. He turned to see a glowing…something. The light was too bright to see what was making it. He slowly started to approach the light.

_"Beware. For the closer you get to the light, The more the darkness will try and stop you."_

Hearing the voice again, Sora stopped. He slowly turned around to find his shadow coming out of the ground. Unlike the others, this shadow creature was much bigger. It was tall with wavy hair and small wings. And in the center of its chest was a heart shaped hole.

Seeing the massive beast Sora began to panic. But he had nowhere to go. So, setting his nerves he faced the beast and summoned his sword. What fallowed was Sora's hardest fight yet. He jumped and strike the beast hands, but to little effect. The creature merely waved it off and was left ineffective.

Sora would attack and attack, but it did nothing. No matter what he did, he could not bring the beast down.

The beast then reached down with one of its giant arms, as if to grab something. From that hand a ball of darkness formed, and the beast reached back and slammed the orb into the ground. The area around its hand turned black and shadows were crawling up from the darkness.

The shadows attacked Sora and was soon destroyed with a swing of his trusty blade. Soon the beast lifted his arm from the floor and knelt down on his knees. Another orb of darkness formed in the heart shaped hole in its chest. From this sphere of darkness, smaller orbs shot out and started to rain down upon Sora as he hacked and slashed at the beast.

Sora was able to dodge all these attempts to end his short life, but it was all useless. Nothing he did seemed to phase this goliath.

As he jumped back to catch his breath, his sword disappeared. That was when the panic fully set in. He was out matched in every way. Suddenly the beast sunk into the floor, and his darkness took it over. Sora was slowly being sucked in.

_"But do not be afraid, for you not only wield the mightiest weapon, but a great duty as well. For you are the one who will rule and protect the great light."_

Sora was fully taken in by the darkness, that was when he woke up.

_/End dream/_

He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for a few moments, he had a deep yawn. Then he went to lay back down when he saw a beautiful young girl with red hair towering over him. She was wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers."WHOA!"

He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends giggling at him along with a blue koala like creature with rabbit rears. “HAHAHA!” laughed Stitch. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing here at the play island. .." Said Kairi.

"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"

Sora felt something hit him in the head. "Are you still dreaming?" She asked.

"It wasn't a dream!" But then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure." Kairi folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora to look at the ocean. Their home was a peaceful island called Destiny Islands although Kairi was from another world after she arrived here with a teen named Lea. 

. Sora then decided to change the subject. "So Kairi, why did you decide to wake me up this time?"

She turned to him, "You mean besides the fact you're a lazy bum. Well it's an important day today and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Like what?" asked Sora when he heard a boy voice. . "Cmon Sora, did you already forget?” 

Sora and Kairi look over to see a boy about the same age as them with his spikey hair was a mix of blonde and brown. His clothes clothes consisted of a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. He wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. It was Sora’s younger brother Roxas and The girl who is identical to Kairi only her hair is black is her sister Xion Stoner. Her outfit is a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige color to the upper fifth.

"Hey guys, what did I forget?" Asked Sora scratching the back of his head.

"You forgot didn't you bro" Roxas said.

‘Told ya Roxy, now you gotta pay up to me” said another new voice belonging to a man about twenty five with red spiky hair and green eyes. He was wearing orange t-shirt and kaki pants. 

“Hi Lea” said Kairi to the man. 

“Man how come your always on point Axel” said Roxas before he handed Lea fifty bucks and he grinned. “Because it’s me Roxy...Got it memorized” said Lea with a grin. They then hear a chuckle before they looked to see a teen about seventeen with short silver hair and green eyes. he has a sleeveless, black zip-up tank-top with double zippers, and a white-and-yellow vest over it with a blue separating the two colors and decorated with four silver buttons. He sports a white thick band on his left wrist, baggy blue pants held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. He wears a pair of yellow-laced, white sneakers with gray lining and soles, and three black stripes on the sides. His hair is much longer, reaching down to his upper back. walking beside him was a girl with long blonde hair wearing a white dress and sandals. her hand was intertwined with the boys.

‘Seriously sora...you forgot your sixteenth birthday?” asked the boy with a knowing smirk. 

Oh, yeah. With everything going on this week with school and Blitzball practice. I completely forgot." Sora remembered. Riku smiled, "Why am I not surprise?"

"Come on guys now that Sora knows, we should get to eating the cake before Stitch eats it all." Lea said.

"I'll race you guys there" said Kairi.

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"What, are you kidding?" Asked Riku. "

"Ready?" Kairi asked before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. "Go!"

With that they got back on the feet and ran for it. They looked like the boys were evenly matched with Kairi laughing right behind them trying to catch up. The others walked calmly behind them with smiles. Waiting for them was their other friends, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu, Wakka’s girlfriend. They spend the day playing games, eating treats, sparing, racing, swimming, and tons of other things. Eventually while playing a game of blitz ball, the ball entered the secret cave. "I'll get it!" Sora declared.

Sora ran in after it after finding the ball he was about to go back when. He noticed a drawing. Sora drew Kairi while Kairi drew Sora when they were six. Kairi was always the better artist. He felt like something was missing so he grabbed a nearby rock and started to crave on the cave wall. It won't take long. Sora drew himself giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi. Though he would never admitted it, he thought Kairi was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. 

Sora smiled at his work until he realized he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" He asked

"I've come to see the door to this world." Sora looked to see a boy wearing a mask. "Huh?" asked a confused Sora.

"This world has been connected." The boy continued to speak. Sora was still confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure continued. "Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!" Sora demanded but then released this man wasn't from the Islands.. "Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The masked boy said to Sora. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora

"There is so much to learn, you understand so little." The figure ignored Sora completely. "Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there." Said a determined Sora.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing." said the mask boy stated. Sora demanded, "What do you mean?"

But he never got an answer as the Boy in the Mask was gone. "Hey, Sora! You still in there?!" Riku called as he entered the cave himself.

"Yeah, just had trouble finding the ball. I have it now. Now lets go kick butt." Sora said as he ran past Riku.

Riku then saw the current drawing he added. Riku smirked, "And he says he not in love with her. Yeah, right."

Soon after Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Lulu went home. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Lea and stitch were beside the crooked tree to watch the sunset. 

"Soon guys, we'll be traveling those seas to other worlds." Xion said proudly, Lea was silent when she mentioned other worlds. 

“But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked curiously. 

"Who knows Sora” said Roxas. 

"If we have too we'll think of something else." Riku replied with his arms crossed. 

"You been thinking about this for a long time havent you Riku?" asked Kairi looking at the silver haired teen. 

"I have. ever since you, Namine and Xion came here...i've been wanting to find out more so thanks" said Riku with his hand on Namine's shoulder. 

"Your Welcome" said the three girls with a smile.

Kairi and the others headed to the rowboats to go home for the night. Sora followed when Riku tossed Sora something. "Sora," Riku spoke. Sora looked at the star fruit that was thrown into his hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon. I know you want to try it." Riku said with a smirk.

"What are you talking-" Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight. Riku began to laugh with Stitch. He tossed the fruit aside, “"

"Tell that to the addition to the drawing in the cave. Face it Sora, you can't hide it that your in love with Kairi" Laughed Riku. The group headed for the rowboats and rowed over to the main island.

Sora nodded before he went over to Kairi who was sitting at the docks. He took a seat beside her as they listened to the waves.

"You know, I've been noticing Aqua, Terra, Ven, Riku and Lea have been meeting alot lately since we mentioned going to other worlds." said Kairi.

"Yeah, i noticed that too. Maybe there planning ahead just in case" Sora said looking at the five who were talking near the entrance to the secret cave.

Sora, after tomorrow, let's take a boat and go-just the two of us!" She said with excitement. "What?!" Said Sora while trying to hide a blush from the thought. Kairi just giggled and said, "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the one whose changed, Kairi."

"Maybe." Kairi admitted. "Sora, I did get you something for your birthday. Closes your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sora nodded and did what he was told. He the felt something was placed into his hands. He opened them and saw... "Your lucky charm? Kairi, I can't take this. It's yours." Sora denied. Kairi smiled, "It's for the journey ahead. I couldn't imagine if something bad happened to you but this way, if anything does happen you'd fine away back to us."

Gee, Kairi... I don't know what to say." Sora said.

Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Relax, Sora, it's only for the journey. It's still my lucky charm. Be sure bring it back to me."

"Don't worry. I will." Sora promised her. She smiled before she and Sora rowed back to the island, After making sure their rowboats were secured. Kairi turned to head home when Sora said. "Hey, tomorrow is the annual Destiny Island Festival, The carnival is going to be in town do you want to go with me?"

Kairi froze before she asked. You mean as in a Date?, just the two of us?"

"Yeah, if you don;t want to then that's fine" Sora answered but he never expected for Kairi to say. "Tomorrow at Five o clock, meet me at my house, It's a Date"

She began to head back home with a smile on her face. /He asked me out!, Yes!/ She mentally said.

Sora did a silent fist bump into the air before he headed home to his mother and little sisters. 

Lea on the other hand was silentlt watching them from behind a house. /Sora had his dive to the heart. if he really is the one then he has to be ready for whatever comes./ thought Lea before he pulled out a small phone to make some calls.

**/Unkown location/**

"You have found the boy?" asked a voice belonging to an eldery man in his mid 80's. He is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His clothing composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"Yes, on your old island," said the boy in the mask.

"Send the Heartless to destroy Destiny Islands." said the man. 

"Yes Master" said The boy in the mask before turning to leave leaving the old man alone on his throne. 

Meanwhile in a tower far away in the other worlds King Mickey was learning some new things from his old master, Master Yen Sid. His training session stopped when Yen Sid closed his eyes, "Mickey, I can't help to shake off the feeling something terrible is about to happen. I fear Master Xehanort is preparing to make his move."

Mickey eyes widened as he wondered what was going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as the original. Sora's parents are my OCS and his father is a Keyblade Wielder while is mother was a Jedi.


	2. another day as a normal teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and friends experience another normal days as teenagers.

-/Disney Castle/-

The castle's towers stretched up toward the sky as though it was reaching for the clouds. The entire castle seemed to glow. The white stone of the castle and the blue tiling on the cone shaped towers glimmered in the brilliant sunlight. The many orange flags that decorated the castles façade, jutting out from the peaks of the towers, flapped in the light morning breeze. The day was just about perfect as usual.

As usual, the court wizard walked down the long hallway toward the throne room, his footfalls falling evenly on the red carpet that stretched all the way to the end of the hall. To his left, the wall was lined with windows that almost reached the high, arched ceiling. Pouring in from the windows was the bright light of the early morning. This was the court wizard's cue to greet the king.

The court wizard was in fact, a short white duck. Atop his head was a purple hat, similar in shape to that of a stereotypical witch. The point was teased into a crude curlicue, and all along the rim of the hat was a thick yellow line. He wore a long sleeved gray-purple shirt, with two golden buttons in the middle of his chest, held securely to his body by a blue-violet belt that went around his waist. Over the long sleeved shirt was a blue cloak, which actually looked something like a short sleeved vest. It had two zippers on the front, leading from both sides of the neck.

He tipped his hat and nodded as he passed by the walking brooms as they scurried down the hall toward the next place that required cleaning. The duck chuckled to himself as he heard them shuffle further and further down the hall. Then suddenly he stopped short, planting both his webbed feet on the ground before turning on his heel to the right, where he stood facing a set of giant purple double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one big circle with two smaller ones attached to the top of it; the king's emblem. The door stretched up in its giant gold lined archway until it reached the ceiling. There was no way for such a small duck to open them.

The court wizard smiled to himself, lifting one loosely clenched fist towards his beak as he cleared his throat. He then knocked on the base of the doors five times, rhythmically, as though to a song that no one else could hear but him. A slight clicking sound was made from the other side of the door as the duck dropped his hand to his side, and a small section of the giant door popped open for the court wizard to step through.

The throne room was huge, able to fit possibly hundreds of guests at a time. But for now, it was empty. The tiled linoleum floors glimmered with their fresh polish, clean and spanking new. The only thing laid out on top of the floor was another long red carpet that stretched all the way from the double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a long red tapestry, outlined in yellow, that once again bore the symbol of the three circles. Intricate carvings in the wall directly behind it outlined the throne. On either side of the wall were statues, one of the court wizard and the other of the captain of the guard; the king's two best friends in the world.

The court wizard walked triumphantly down the length of the carpet, as though he was a soldier returning from war and visiting his great king. He was barely even halfway to the throne when he bowed toward it as he walked, in greeting to his royal highness.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he called out in his duck voice.

He continued his march down the long red carpet. He was going to have to reach the throne if he was to properly greet the king. As he approached the golden throne, the duck smiled to himself and bowed slightly once again. "It's nice to see you this morn – What!"

As the court wizard raised his head to look up at where the king should have been sitting, he realized with great shock and horror that he wasn't there. The court wizard froze. What would he tell the others? The queen, the servants, all the king's friends? Just then, the king's faithful dog popped out from behind the throne, holding something delicately between his teeth. The court wizard looked at the dog, shocked.

"What are you holding there, Pluto?" the duck quacked out as he bent over to take whatever it was from him.

It was a small light green envelope that bore the king's symbol, the three circles. The court wizard carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read, his eyes going hurriedly over each line, taking in the meaning behind the writing. The duck blinked once or twice, slowly lowering the letter so that it fell out of his line of vision.

Suddenly, all control over himself lost, the duck spun around and ran out of the throne room, screaming and waving his arms as though the world was about to come to an end. He knew exactly where to go. He had to tell the captain of the guard!

As it happened, the captain of the guard was resting on the lawn of his own little castle. Of course, it wasn't a real castle; it was a model of the entire Disney Castle, which had been shaped out of the large bush that had been growing in the garden. From that castle grew many different flowers, positioned in such a way that they would create a multi-colored spiral with the castle placed in the center of it. The entire circle was separate from the other bush sculptures in the garden, all placed around a large circle. That castle was in the center of the entire garden.

It was on the lawn that the captain of the guard was taking his nap. He was still dressed head to toe in his armor, except for his helmet, which sat on top of his head like a hat since it wasn't able to fit over his dog face. He lay on the flowers with one leg perched on one knee and his arms folded casually behind his head. His mouth would open wide as he slept and snored peacefully in the garden.

Right at that moment, the court wizard rushed in, running in a crooked line toward the captain, still waving his arms like mad (though he had finally stopped screaming). He hopped onto the flowerbed and screeched to a halt next to the captain, waving his arms frantically to maintain his balance.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" he screamed, jumping around frantically. "This is serious!"

Goofy merely moaned in his sleep and then let out a long slow breath. A carefree smile appeared on his face as he slept. The duck began to grow furious. With a loud scream, he pointed one finger toward the sky, his eyes fixated on Goofy's face, releasing a jolt of lightning into Goofy's body. The zap of electricity finally awoke Goofy, so much so that he just about jumped into the air with a cry of surprise and pain.

He dropped back down into the flowerbed with a loud thud and clangs of metal, his eyes finally opened and looking around. Goofy rubbed his eyes sleepily with one large, gloved hand as he gazed about him, somewhat disoriented. His vision was still somewhat blurred, but it didn't take long for him to recognize the angry face of one of his best friends in the world. He smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey there, Donald," he greeted with a wave. "G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald told him urgently, waving his arms around in the air. Suddenly he stopped, and looked cautiously to the left and then to the right. He then cupped one hand around his beak and said in a lower voice, "But don't tell anyone…"

Goofy's eyes went wide. "Queen Minnie?"

Donald put his hands on his hips, raising his beak almost snobbishly in the air. "Not even the queen."

Goofy's expression changed slightly as he shifted his gaze. "Daisy?"

The court wizard shook his head furiously from side to side. "NO! It's top secret!"

The captain bowed slightly, his gaze having completely shifted away from Donald's face. "G'morning, ladies," he said politely.

Donald froze. "Wh-What?"

He turned slowly around, afraid to see his fears come true. And as he did so, his heart stopped beating for just a moment. For there, standing under one of the many bush archways of the garden, were Queen Minnie and Daisy. Donald swallowed hard as they stared at him and Goofy expectantly, Daisy putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes slightly. She cleared her throat and raised one eyebrow, her gaze fixed exactly on Donald's face.

Goofy turned to look at Donald, somewhat bewildered, as a nervous laugh escaped from Donald's throat.

**/Mysterious Tower/**

King Mickey looked at his master sitting in front of a desk. "Mickey, i fear that the Heir of Kingdom Hearts is in a great deal of danger" Yen Sid said.

"So it's time?" asked Mickey.

"Yes/ go now and find out what is Xehanorts shemes are and if he is going after the X-blade again. then we must be ready to stop him." said Yen sid. Mickey nodded before leaving his masters office. 

"May your Heart be your Guiding Key" Yen sid whispered.

**/Sora/**

Sora was floating in a dark space until he saw a woman who looked to be in great pain. Sora felt bad for the woman he was seeing and he wondered if he could help her in some way, just then he heard a baby cry before his head shot to a blurred man holding a baby boy with spiky hair like him, "Sora" She said when a red blade came out of the darkness and advanced towards her. The red blade came down towards them but before Sora can say anything. The dream ended and he was pushed away. 

**/end dream/**

Sora shot out of bed panting heavily. He looked outside his window and saw the morning sun was rising, "Who was that woman and why did she know my name?" Sora asked himself.

"Sora!, Breakfast is ready!" said his mom from downstairs. After getting a quick shower and into his school uniform, He walked downstairs and saw his mother Tifa-Lockhart Strife was at work on breakfast. His mother had long black hair and an amazing figure. She had red colored eyes and his little sisters were identical to her with black hair and red eyes, Their Father Cloud Lockhart Strife was away on business. Roxas was also in his school uniform sitting at the table and Stitch was eating his breakfast at the other end of the table. 

"So you got big plans with Kairi tonight at the Carnival Sora?" asked Tifa putting his breakfast down at the table.

Sora began to stutter. "H-How do you know?"

"Riku told me last night, now i want you two to have a good time tonight, just try not to make me a grandmother im too young for that" Tifa jokes. 

"MOM!" whined Sora blushing red as a tomato. Tifa, Roxas, Selena and Solaria laughed at his remark.

"You know i'm kidding Sora." Tifa said with a smile before they ate in silence.

**/Kairi's house/**

Kairi stood in front of her mirror thinking about the dream she had last night about the black monsters that sora mentioned.. /Why am i having dreams about the black monsters? I hope Sora is not connected to this?/ She thought before taking off her nightdress and she looked in the mirror again to admire her features. . Her heart shaped face with her long crimson red hair, her breasts that were at least D cup. Her slender hips that had curves and her pale skin. She was considered the hottest girl in their school. Every boy has tried to asked them out but they were turned down. Taking off her undergarments, she hopped into the shower to get cleaned up and ready for school. She put on a white bra and white cotton Panties. Her uniform was a white buttoned up shirt and a small blue skirt that barely covered her butt. "Seriously, Who designed these uniforms. A bunch of perverts" Kairi said fixing the skirt trying to cover her rear.

She went downstairs and saw her adopted father was reading the paper while her adopted mother was finishing putting things in her suitcase for work. Lea was reading a paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. Xion was finishing her bowl of cereal. She too was in her uniform as well. Lea shot her a look feeling the very same thing has happened to her like Sora. “Kairi’s been chosen too. First Riku and now Kairi too” he thought remembering Riku had his dive to the heart before Sora had his. 

“Hey sis. Sleep good?” asked Xion with a smirk. 

“Yeah sort off. Had a strange dream like Sora did when he took a nap at the beach yesterday but Seriously, whoever designed our school uniforms is a giant perv" Kairi mumbled before she sat down and made herself a bowl of cereal.

"No worries, at least you have Sora and Riku to watch out for you two" Lea said finishing his cup of coffee. "Now you two have a good day at school. I must be getting to the office. I have a lot to do for the Festival tonight" Her father said, their father was the mayor of Destiny. 

"By Dad" said the three girls grabbing their bags and heading out to school. Since they live in the mayor's house. They don;t live very far from the school. Selphie joined the three girls walking together before going to their lockers which was right next to each other. "So what class you got first?" asked Selphie.

"Geometry then Science class" said Xion.

", Same, What abut you Kairi?" asked Selphie.

"Science then literature class" Kairi said when she felt someone lift up her skirt. "Ohhh cute white panties that fit perfectly around your sweet ass Kairi" said a boy's voice about to grope her.

"Damian!" exclaimed Kairi before turning around and glaring at the dark haired boy. How dare he try to touch her like that.

"How about you and me get together for the carnival tonight?" asked Damian taking her hand into his.

"No thanks, I am going with Sora" said Kairi shoving his hand away.

"That loser, He's a runt compared to me" Said Damian flexing his muscles.

"We'll he's ten times better than you" Kairi snapped before grabbing her books and turning away. Damian however wasn't done before he went to grab her arm only for Sora to stop him. His hand shoved his hand away from her. "Hey!, She said to leave her alone Damian"

Kairi smiled when she saw Sora come to her aid.

"Stay out of this Sora!" Damian snarled at him about to punch him only for Kairi to punch him right in the face, knocking him out. "Good punch" Riku commented with Roxas right behind him. They had seen everything.

"Thanks, he had it coming" said Kairi brushing her hand on her skirt before she took Sora's hand into hers before dragging him to class with the others following suit. School went on without any problems until they were all walking home. Sora, Riku and Roxas were heading to Sora's house while Kairi and her sisters returned home. Waiting for them at his house was Lea and Tifa. Sora dropped his bags on his table before he sat down.

"So, Ready for your date with Kairi Sora?" asked Lea.

"Not really, i'm panicking on the inside," said Sora about to freak out when Riku slapped his cheek. "Thanks i needed that'

Riku went to smack him again but Sora stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "No more, I'm good"

"Sora, Relax, This is Kairi were talking about, you had a thing for her since you guys first met" Roxas said to his brother.

"I know, but i'm afraid that she only sees me as a friend" said Sora. Riku, Tifa, roxas and Lea shared a knowing glance. They had seen the looks Kairi gives Sora when he's not paying attention.

"Sora, listen to me, you have to let your heart guide you…" said Lea as music began to play. 'What the hell?" said Riku earning a smack on the head from Tifa.

"Why is there music playing?" asked Roxas looking for the source of music.

 _"Look Sora, Destiny Islands, The island that is our home is alite, Ah"_ Lea began to sing to the music holding a marshmallow on a fork. " _True it's because there are fires burning everywhere"_ he pulled the marshmallow in flames to him from a tiki torch. _"But still, there's l'amour"_

He blew the fire out before eating it whole before pulling out a stack of his favorite cards. He flipped them towards Sora with the ending card being a Queen of Hearts. " _Somewhere out there in the night. Her heart is also alight, And I know the guy she just might Be burning for"_ Lea sang before he pointed to Sora.

 _"A Guy like you ...She's never known Sora...A guy like you, A girl does not meet every day"_ Lea sang putting a fake Red wig on his head to make him look like Kairi. He then held fingers up to make a picture frame with Sora in the middle. " _You got a look, That's all your own, kid, Could there be two?_ " Sanged Lea before he bumped his head into the shelf above him.

 _"Like you, Now way?"_ sang Tifa, Roxas and Riku joining in the song.

 _"Those other guys, She could dangle. All look the same From every boring point of view"_ Riku now joined in the song smacking a couple of fake Damians away with his hand. _You're a surprise ...From every angle ...Mon Dieu above….She's gotta love ...A guy like you"_ All Four sang

 _A guy like you ...Gets extra credit...You've got a certain something more"_ Lea sang to him after playing a round of poker and pushing a stack of poker chips to him. _"Your aces Kid"_ Lea added.

 _"You see that face…..You don't forget it"_ Tifa sang pulling Sora over to a chair and made him sit down before She and Roxas quickly worked to put him in a black tanktop shirt with blue kaki shorts and his signature yellow and black shoes. .

 _"Want something new?...That's you…..For sure!"_ the three sang after showing Sora his look who smiled big.

 _We all have gaped…..At some Adonis_ " sang Tifa looking at Riku who did a pose without a shirt.

 _"But then… you crave a meal more nourishing to choose"_ Lea sang holding a sandwich he pulled from the fridge. Roxas moved to swipe it from him only to have birds come and attack him for the sandwich. He ran for his life.

 _"No question of…..She's gotta love…..A guy like you!"_ They all sang before Lea began to play Tifa's piano with a bow on her neck. Tifa wearing a bright blue dress with red fluffy scarf and diamond earrings. She was on the piano before she sang pulling Sora close to her. _"Call me a hopeless romantic But Sora, I feel it"_

Roxas was running away from a flock of bird who wanted his sandwich he stole from terra. _" She wants you so, any moment…...She'll walk through that door"_ Lea sang as Tifa went though the door and came back now dressed as Kairi" _For…..A guy so swell ," Riku sang while the others sang another verse. With all you bring her…...A fool could tell…...It's why she fell…..For you-know-who!_

Tifa Lea, and Roxas's verse. _A guy like you…..We tell you Sora….There never was_

_Another, was he?...From king to serf…..To the bourgeoisie…..We notice every string there!_

By now the four had Sora being lifted up by sheets into the air and the others followed suit.

 _"Your the one who found her!"_ sang Roxas.

They all sang" _You're the one she can always count on!...When she wants ooh-la-la_

_Then she wants you-la-la…...She will discover, guy…...You're one heck of a guy ...Who wouldn't love a guy ...Like you?"_

They were snapping their fingers to the beat of the music before Roxas handed Sora Kairi's favorite flowers in a bouquet. _"You got a lot…...The rest have not…..So she's gotta love, A guy like... youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Flower petals went up everywhere after the song was finished.

Thanks guys, i needed that" Sora replied before he looked at the time. "It's almost Five, I gotta go!" Sora exclaimed before dashing out of his house. "See you guys later, we’re off to the carnival too" Roxas said before taking off as well with Riku leaving Tifa and Lea alone. 

“Tifa..is your emergency pack all ready?” asked Lea. 

“Yes..I called Cloud to tell him but i couldn't reach him.” Tifa said before she sat down on her couch. Stitch was currently keeping the twins occupied outside. “I should have told him the truth.” 

“Hey it will be alright Tifa.” Lea said sitting down beside her and he gave her a small hug. She nodded to him before she said. “Thanks Lea.” 

“No problem...Got it memorized?” asked Lea with a smile. Tifa giggled before she and Lea continued to plan in case they need to leave quickly. 

**/Kairi's house/**

"How about this one?" asked Kairi with a Pink blouse on with blue denim jeans that fit perfectly around her curves, her lilac sneakers and her necklace was nestled between her cleavage.

"Looking good Kairi, you be having Sora float off his feet when he sees you" Selphie said giving her friend a thumbs up. Xion and Namine had already left for the carnival with their dates.

**/Sora/**

Sora continued onwards towards though the streets. Many people waved to him as he ran by. "I hope im not too late" Sora muttered when he arrived to Kairi's house. the front door opened and out came Kairi with Selphie. Sora though when he saw her. "Wow she looks beautiful"

"Hey Sora," siad Kairi coming down to him. Sora offered her the flowers and she took them. "My favorite, Thank you Sora." She said.

"No problem, ready to go?" asked Sora offering his hand to her. She took his hand before the two waved goodbye to Selphie who waved back. “It’s about time” she muttered. 

**/Disney Castle/**

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all so I went to my old master for advice._

_He believes Master Xehanort is back and is making his move... There's someone he's after. A Key, -A Key to our survival. My master believes whoever this "Key" is, will be the most power yet, and maybe the only one who can stand up to him._

_So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key to be kept safe or we're doomed! I'll meet you there. This may be our only chance to stop Master Xehanort and his scheme._

_P.S._

Will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, Pal.

"Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked after they all finished reading the Kings letter. The Queen frowned, "It means we just have to trust the King."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said concerned for his best friend and King. Donald looked to the Queen, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. We'll find the King and this 'Key.'"

"Thank you. Both of you." Queen Minnie gave a sad smile. Donald then turned to his girlfriend, "Daisy, can you take care of the..." Daisy cut him off, "Of coarse. You take care, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany." The Queen gestured to the desk. Donald couldn't see anyone there. Until... "Down here..." Donald could see a cricket trying to get his attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." He introduce himself with a bow.

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King." Queen Minnie told Donald and Goofy. Donald nodded. The Queen, Daisy, and Goofy, who saluted him, watched him to. So brave, so noble, so... Wait a minute. "Your coming, too!" Donald said as he dragged Goofy with him. Along the way, they also brought Max who was being trained by his father. Max uses a Sword, Shield, Bow and a skateboard as his weapons.

"Gwarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked as they headed to the launch bay. Jiminy sat in the top of Goofy's helmet as he replied, "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy..." Donald reminded him. He wanted to make sure Goofy remembered the rules of exploring other worlds. Goofy nodded, "Oh right... I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected. "Right, World Order." Goofy laughed. Donald just signed as Max rolled his eyes at his Dad. "I guess we need new duds when we get there." Goofy added.

When Donald, Goofy, and Max got to the launch bay, Donald spoke to the microphone, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

The chipmunk mechanics, Chip and Dale, saluted the duck and pulled a few levers to pull Donald and Goofy inside the Gummi ship. Much to Donald's annoyance the were carried by their butts. Pluto followed them and jumped inside. Chip and Dale were going through all the final touches as Daisy and Minnie watched from a distance. Donald gave his girlfriend a thumbs up and a wink. The engines were started up. Launch was in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."Blast off!" Donald shouted and pointed to the tunnel ahead but the arrow pointed down and the ship began to fall in the hole below.

"Wakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaohohohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"This is Awesome!"

They screamed until they left the atmosphere on the bottom of their world and blasted off to find King Mickey and the "Key."

**/Sora and Kairi/**

The two arrived at the carnival and saw many rides were set up and it was already crowded with people. "Where to first?" asked Sora.

"How about we go on that ride?" asked Kairi pointing to a tea cup ride.

"Your favorite ride. Let's go!" said Sora before the two got in line for the tea cups. After waiting for a good twenty minutes. They were on the ride with Sora and Kairi spinning faster than anyone. Both had smiles on their faces. They went on many more rides after the tea cups and ate cotton candy and corn dogs. Luckily Sora had gotten some money from his mom on his way to Kairi's house. They even played many carnival games with Sora winning Kairi a big teddy bear. Now we find them on top of a ferris wheel watching the stars. "I've had a great time today Sora, this night was truly amazing" Kairi said looking at him.

'Yeah, me too Kai" said Sora with a smile before he thought. "Okay, here goes."

"Kairi?" He asked making her look at him.

"Yes Sora?" asked Kairi looking at the boy she was in love with.

"I want to tell you that i like you Kairi" said Sora.

"You mean as a friend?" she asked him hoping he was going to say she was hoping to hear.

"Not as a friend...Kairi." Sora slightly paused before he finished. "I Love you Kairi."

She gasped before a big smile came across her face. "I love you too Sora and i want to be apart of your life forever." she said before pulling out a Paupo fruit. Sora looked at the fruit in her hand before back at her. Her eyes sparkled with love. "Legends says that if two people share this fruit, Their destinies become intertwined..Sora, Do you want to share it with me?"

Oh course I will." Sora said and he and Kairi smiled brighter than ever. The brought the fruit closer to their mouths. "On the count of three?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah." Kairi said as the couple stared in each other's eyes. "One." Kairi said.

"Two." Sora spoke next.

"Three." The couple said in unison as they took a bite of the star shaped fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths.

The taste was so amazing that they continued eating the fruit and every bite they take they felt closer to each other, feeling like they were meant for each other.

As soon as they finished the fruit they felt complete. The couple looked into each other's eyes for a few moments with love and smiled brightly at each other. Before long Their lips touched before they kissed underneath the moon.

Riku, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu also cheered on seeing their friends finally together.

"oh my god." Xion muttered with a squeal along with her Sister.

"It's about dam time!" said wakka happy for them.

Riku said with a smile. "Good for you Sora, Kairi, your both perfect for each other."

Sora and Kairi broke away before looking at each other in the eyes, their foreheads touching before they said in unison. "I love you" They spent the remainder of their date in each others arms until Sora escorted her home. She gave him one last kiss before she said. "goodnight" 

"Goodnight, i'll see you tomorrow" Sora said before he watched her go into her house.Kairi sighed after putting her hand on her chest before she headed up to her and xions room. Xions bed was right next to hers and she quickly changed into her nightgown and into her covers. Sleep soon took her as she dreamed about a certain spiky haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter...The Keyblade.


	3. The Keyblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The island is under attack by the monsters in Sora's dream,

"Sora! Get up now!" Tifa exclaimed shaking Sora sleeping form and he looked over to his mother. right next to her was Selena and Solaria, both still tired and sleepy. "Mom? what's going on?" he asked still sleepy. 

"We have to go, Now, do you still have that bag i asked you to pack?" asked Tifa

Sora nodded before he said. "Yeah, it's right here." 

He pulled out the bag before Tifa grabbed it and put it on her shoulder. "We gotta go, A terrible storm is coming" 

"A Storm, but i have to get to Kairi Mom" Sora said to his mother. 

"don;t worry, Lea is bringing her and Xion to the play island. now come on" said Tifa. 

Sora nodded and after getting Roxas up did the Strife family head for the docks and waiting for them was Lea with Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Xion and Lulu. they were woken up by the storm and saw Lea with Kairi and Xion and came with them to the docks. The sky was dark and stormy as lightning flashed in the sky. "What's going on Sora?" asked Kairi. 

"I don;t know" said Sora looking at the cloudy sky as they rowed over to the play island and saw a giant sphere of darkness in the sky. "what is that?" asked Selphie when black monsters came out of the ground with yellow twitchy eyes. Sora's eyes widen upon seeing them. "The monsters from my dream, There real!" he said in his mind. The black monsters advanced towards them when Lea and Tifa moved to intercept them. in Lea's hands was a pair of red and silver chakrams as he brought his weapons down to slash the nearest monsters into pieces before throwing them at ones far away. Tifa saw one heading for her children and she did a spinning round kick and kicked the monsters away from her cheilden before she punched another away. 

"Mom?" asked Sora and Roxas stunned to see their mother punch the monsters in the face. Stitch then grew two more arms and he pulled out four mini blasters and began to fire them at the monsters. "how are you doing Lea?" asked Tifa before she kicked another Heartless in the face. 

"I can do this all day!, got it memorized?" asked Lea when he coated his weapons in fire before making them spin around him like a tornado. the fiery tornado destoryed many of the black monsters. 

"Lea?" asked Roxas and Xion shocked that their friend just used fire in front of them before his chakrams began to transform into a giant key. His key had the guard resembles the chakram, , with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth take the shape of a glowing translucent streak of yellow-orange flames,However, the teeth of the weapon form the shape of a hook, rather than a closed loop. The chain links resemble the chakrams; the token also resembles a pure silver version of the weapons.(Flame Liberator).

'My old friend" said Lea before he held his weapon by the guard and he went to deal with the monsters. Skillfully spinning it with his hand to unleash swift combos on the horde of monsters but more kept on appearing.

Sora had enough of sitting around before he grabbed a toy sword and moved over to help them. "Sora! what are you doing, it's you and Kairi they want" said Lea taking down another. "We want to help," said Sora. 

"Besides, you all owe us a pretty good explanation to what is going on, Kairi said holding another toy sword with Tidus, Xion and Roxas. Selphie is armed with her jump rope and Wakka with his ball. Riku however is armed with a sword called Soul Eater The Soul Eater is a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bears the Gazing Eye, and the handle itself consists of dark braids. 

"Hey where did you get that Sword Riku?" asked Xion. 

"it was my moms" Riku said holding Soul Eater. Lulu kept the twins behind her as the team began to to fight back the monsters only though Riku's sword and Lea's weapon could only kill them. 

"its no good!" said Sora. 

"our weapons are useless agianst these things." Xion exclaimed when a light covered their weapons. "Huh?" said the four teens. 

a bright light covered the five's weapons. "Huh?" they said before long, they too were holding giant Keys. 

Sora was holding a giant key with the blade silver and the hilt gold. a mouse keychain on the end of it. (Kingdom Key)

Kairi was also holding a giant key but hers was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the key and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the star fruit token.(Destiny's Embrace). 

Riku's Soul Eater Sword had transformed into a more upgraded version of a key called Way of the Dawn. he Way to the Dawn greatly resembles the Soul Eater, but the once curved wing is now straight, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing, similar to the guards of Sora's Oathkeeper and Oblivion keychains, respectively. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the teeth of the key. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it.

Namine was also holding a giant key as well from her transformed stick. . The blade was much similar to the black blade Roxas had only it was white and the teeth was spikes. The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings and the keychain token was a sketchbook.(Chain of Memory)

Roxas's Key was more sword-like, possessing a curved, notched blade that bears a slight resemblance to Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn, with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme is derived from a fusion of Roxas's Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keychains, and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern on Roxas's wristband. The Keyblade's design is also covered with references to Roxas's Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself is Roxas's Nobody-thorn charm.(Two Become One)

Xion was holding a key much similar to Sora's only The guard is green and orange, with the edges at the bottom tipped with orange circles and the edges on the top capped with a sun parallel to the teeth and a moon on the other side. The base of the blade is green with red stripes running on the side.(Dawn Till Dusk)

Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were stunned to see the weapons in their hands, "What in the world?" asked Sora holding his new weapon in shock as did the others with their new weapons. Suddenly they heard a voice speak to them.

**"Keyblade…..Keyblade ...KEYBLADE"**

"The Keyblade." said Lea before he grinned. "Welcome to the club!"

"Lea! Watch out!" Roxas said before he swings his new weapon on a monster about to attack Lea and took it down with a single strike. "Thanks Rox" Lea said with a salute before they engaged the monsters.

Tifa looked at Selphie, Tidus and Wakka before she handed them a weapon. Selphie with a pair of nunchucks(Strange Vision), Tidus with a sword(Caladbolg) and Wakka with a spiked ball(World Champion)

"Take these, There much more suited for combat than those toys" said Tifa before she went back to protecting her children. The three friends joined Sora and the others as they began to fight back the monsters until the big one from Sora's Dream appeared. "Him too!" shouted Sora. by now, the entire island was gone minus the small platform which was where they now stand. debris swirled around them and high above them was the ball of darkness. 

"No Worries, We can take him" said Riku holding Soul Eater.

Sora moved in for the attack on the bigger one.

So he did., gripping the Keyblade tight in his hands and then ran toward the shadow monster. He leaps into the air, the Keyblade raised high over his head. "Take this" he said as he landed a few hits on the monsters head. It groaned in pain as it raised it's hands to form a dark sphere. The sphere left it's hands as it vanished. Smaller spheres of darkness fell down.

Kairi moved as the dark spheres rained down from the sky. The monster then formed a fist as it slammed it into the ground creating a puddle of darkness. More shadows came out and they stalked towards them. "Xi, let's get the small fry" said Roxas as he and the two girls began taking down the small shadows with the others. 

Riku slashed the monsters other hand with his new blade. He heard a scream as he saw Namine Selphie and Lulu was being attacked by the shadows. Getting angry as he was covered in a dark aura. He ran over to their aid and slashed them all. "Nobody hurts my friends!" he shouted. Namine, Selphie and Lulu was a bit scared of Riku's dark aura that covered him but Namine knew riku wouldn't hurt her. 

Kairi slashed a few of the shadows down with her weapon before she jumped away from the monsters fist. She ran up the creatures arm as she smacked the monsters head with her blade before it groaned trying to get her off it. they all jumped and strike the monster in the head. The dark sphere began to intensify as it sucked up the giant monster first along with them. 'Everyone, Grab ahold of each other!" shouted Lea. Everyone grab ahold of each other as they were sucked into the dark sphere. 


	4. Traverse Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and the gang arrive in travers town. a new world after the destruction of their island and are told of the situation.

Look, a star's goin' out!"

Goofy pointed up at one of the many stars in the night sky. He was right. It was definitely vanishing. Donald and Max stared up at it, thier mouths wide opened. The two friends and the young Trainee watched in alarm as the star shone brightly for one final moment, and then vanished without a trace. Donald lowered his eyes and fixed his gaze on Goofy's face. "Come on, let's hurry."

Goofy nodded at Donald in agreement. Donald led the way, Goofy still looking wondrously upwards into the starry night sky and Max kept up with Donald. Max, Donald and Goofy, along with the king's dog Pluto, had finally made it to Traverse Town. After all, the king had told them to go to there to find this "Leon". They'd given themselves a wardrobe makeover as to appear less suspicious to the civilians they were going to encounter. Traverse Town had provided them with the clothes they'd needed.

Traverse Town was very basic in structure. It looked just like any other town that anyone could find in any corner of the galaxy. But this place was where people from any world could go to. It was quite possibly the only place where there were people who knew that there were worlds other than its own. It was almost homely, but just about overrun with people of all different kinds, from different worlds across the galaxy. The town was divided into three major districts, each filled with buildings of different kinds; inns, houses, stores, and even a gizmo shop.

The first district had the most shops in it. The red roofed houses always had their lights on at night, making it very welcoming to the people who had wound up in the town by accident, or if they were worn from a long journey. It was the entryway into the rest of the town. It was there that Donald and Goofy began their search.

"Now, where's that key?" Donald grumbled, his arms folded indignantly over his chest.

"Hey," Goofy suggested, casting a glance at Donald. "Ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon and this Resistance group we heard about from Chip and Dale."

No answer. Donald was clearly annoyed at Goofy's habit of pointing out the obvious. Goofy merely shrugged and smiled. The four continued walking through the town, walking up a set of stairs in front of one of the shops. Donald stormed up the right side, while Goofy and Pluto were on the left. Pluto had his nose lowered to the ground, sniffing out a trail like a true bloodhound in search of his master.

As they reached the top of the set of stairs, Goofy stopped walking. Donald had turned to the right while Pluto had turned left down an alleyway. He looked first at Pluto, then at Donald, then back at Pluto. He scratched his head thoughtfully, almost knocking his new hat off his head. He then raised one hand objectively in Donald's direction.

"Uh, Donald," Goofy called his companion, pointing toward where Pluto had gone. "Ya know, I betcha that…"

Donald cast a sideways glance at Goofy and waved him off, frustrated. "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?"

"What do I know?" Goofy wondered aloud, putting one finger over his dog lips thoughtfully. Unable to answer the question, Goofy shrugged and turned to follow Donald. Max shouted for the king's dog. "C'mon, Pluto!"

Pluto seemed to be too consumed in the scent trail he had picked up. It wasn't his master's scent, nor was it the scent of any one he knew, but for some reason, Pluto was unable to tear his bloodhound's nose away from its trail. He didn't know for sure, but he wondered if maybe the thing or the person or the creature the scent belonged to was important somehow. Pluto followed the scent until he came upon several people and he reconized the scent of three of them. He went over to the spiky haired boy holding the red head girl close to him and gave him a long lick. 

"ughhh" Sora said regaining concious as Pluto wagged his tail. He also gave Kairi a lick as well as she regained conscious.

"..S.Sora?" she asked. 

Soon enough everyone else regain conciousness and was doing a few strecthes. 

"Remind us to never do that again" said Lea cracking his back.

"Where are we?" asked Namine. 

"No idea" said Riku looking up at the sky and saw the night sky. Kairi noticed Pluto before she let go of Sora's hand and knelt down to be eye level with him. "Hi there. do you know where we are?" She asked.

Pluto nodded to her before he gave her a lick on the cheek making her giggle before he guestured for them to follow him. "come on, its not safe to be out in the open...Those things will find us again" said Tifa. 

"They? you mean the monsters from back at the island Mom?" asked Roxas. 

"Yes and once we find a safe place, I along with Lea have alot to explain" Tifa before Lea took the lead and Tifa took the twins hands. the group of islanders followed Pluto out of the alley and to the first district of Traverse Town. The islanders looked around their surroundings before Xion said. "guys. i think we are in another world"

"You are correct Xion, We are on another World." said Tifa. 

"Mom, you knew about there being other worlds beside our own?" asked Sora looking at his mother. 

"Yes and i will explain everything to you" said Tifa before opening the door to the accessory store and the group entered. 

The shop wasn't the biggest that the group had ever seen, but it wasn't extremely small, either. To the groups immediate right was a large stone fireplace, similar to the kind one would find in a log cabin. Beyond that was a shiny black couch and a matching footrest. In the middle of the room was a black display case, filled with rings, charms, and bracelets. On the left side of the room was the counter. It stood out from the others, its surface being colored grass green and all. And there, behind the counter was an old man.

Well, he wasn't really old. He was probably only in his early to mid-forties. He had thin blonde hair that stuck up vertically in an upside down V-shape. On the man's forehead was a pair of black goggles, the kind that pilots used to wear in the olden days. He wore a white shirt and baggy blue pants, with a yellow-orange utility belt wrapped around his waist. He stood as though surveying his shop, a toothpick dangling like a cigarette between his lips and his fists on either side of his hips.

He turned when the door shut behind them, his face brightening somewhat at the prospect of customers.

"Hey there, how can I…" The man's face fell when his eyes set on the group. "Aw, it's only just a bunch of kids and some guy."

"Were not kids, Were teenagers!" exclaimed Sora that they were being called kids. 

Lea's eyes widen when he saw the old man. "Cid?" He asked.

The man known as Cid looked at Lea before his Toothpick fell out of his mouth. "Lea?"

"Yeah..good to see your still kicking it old timer" Lea said with a smirk before Cid let out a laugh as he came around the counter and he gave Lea a pat on the back.."Yep, thats you alright Lea."

"I'm not the only one who's hear Cid" said Lea moving back to reveal Tifa. 

"Tifa?" asked Cid on seeing Tifa. 

"in the flesh Cid. is Leon here?" asked Tifa. 

"Yeah, so is Rinoa, Aerith, Yuffie and Ansem the Wise."said Cid. 

"Ansem the Wise is here!?" asked Lea and Tifa. 

"Yeah, he was found by the King after the Fall of our homeworld and was brought here. he's been busy building up enough support. follow me and i'll take you to him" said Cid before he closed up shop and lead the islanders towards the door that leads to the second district.

Have you seen Cloud?" asked Tifa holding the girls close to her. 

"Not for a while. he and Zack are currently off in another world called Olympus training." said Cid opening the door to the second district. 

. It may have been just the lack of lighting that the First District had, but the Second District seemed to have been washed over in shades of blue and gray. There were two levels; the lower one looked like it was used for large crowd gatherings, as it was mostly empty and flat. The only things decorating the lower level were a few benches against the wall and a small fountain on the wall nearest a set of stairs that led up to the upper level. The upper level didn't have much, apart from a few shops with dimly lit display windows. From the entrance, the upper level split into two walkways; the one on the right led to the set of stairs, while the one on the left led down to a large building that had a series of archways on the roof.

The group was about to move out when a man came out of nowhere. The man's face was panicked, and it didn't help when he tripped over his own feet. Sora and them gasped, and was just about to run over and offer to help him, when a strange sound resounded in the air. It seemed almost familiar,

The man rolled over onto his back, staring at a spot in the air, his breathing coming in short gasps. The group watched in alarm as a spot on the left side of the man's chest gleamed brilliantly, and a glowing heart appeared. It hovered over the man for a moment, glimmering brilliantly, as the man's frame began to grow transparent and eventually fade into a dark purple light. At the same time, something that looked like a small black hole appeared not so far from where the man had been. The heart began to haphazardly move toward the black hole until it had merged with it and then vanished. In its place appeared something that looked like a larger version of the black monsters from Berk but dressed in dark soldier clothes, complete with a shiny metal helmet. It was there for a moment, and then vanished in a flash. More shadows appeared and surrounded the group. "They found us" said Sora before he and his friends pulled out their new weapons and went to fight the monsters..Cid's eyes widen before Lea said. "Not now, later" 

Cid nodded before he watched the group fight off the monsters

"Hey you Found them Cid" said a feminine voice. The group looked to see a Ninja on the roof. The girl jumped down and landed in front of them. "Yuffie!" said Lea. Yuffie took a look at Lea before she gasped. "By the gods!, Lea, is that you?" 

"Yep, got it memorized?" asked Lea before yuffie grab his waist in a hug and he ruffed her hair. She noticed the others and when her eyes landed on the keyblades and on Kairi, Xion and Namine . "Later" he said. 

She nods her head before she said "Leon and the others are in the third district, follow me" 

The rest of the group followed suitly behind the ninja.

**/Donald, Goofy and Max./**

It was fairly dark in the alleyway. The only sources of light around were the small lampshades on the balconies of the hotel rooms. They were at least bright enough to cast their light dimly on the opposite wall and on the street below, just barely illuminating the way for Donald Max, and Goofy.

"Gawrsh," Goofy murmured as he glanced around cautiously. "There's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

"Aw, phooey," Donald scoffed. "I'm not scared."

Just then Donald felt a hand tap at his left shoulder, making him scream loudly in alarm and jump several feet into the air. He latched himself to Goofy, his eyes squeezed shut, his entire being trembling in fear and alarm. Goofy's eyes went wide as Donald's weight became a part of his own, and he was pulled slightly downward, almost falling backwards.

"Excuse me," came a soft gentle voice from behind them. "Did the king send you?"

Donald's eyes opened wide at mention of the king. he, Max and Goofy looked over at the speaker. There stood a fair young lady, dressed in a long pink and red dress and brown boots. Her long, curled light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Around her neck was a thin black choker. The many bracelets around her wrists jangled as she withdrew her hand from where Donald had once been standing. Her bangs fell neatly over her sea-green eyes, and her lips were curved upwards into a soft smile, a smile that deepened slightly as she looked at Donald and Goofy, her hands folded in front of her.

The court wizard slid from Goofy's shoulders and looked up into the young woman's face.

"Yeah," he said with a nod and salute. "Are you… Aerith?"

The young lady smiled.

**/The group./**

The gang was now following close behind Cid and Yuffie as they came upon a mansion. Yuffie opened the door to the mansion and inside it was many people of different sizes and shapes. most of them looked different to the gang. one individual was a Beast wearing a purple cape on his back. Another being was a Red car. Talking to a dark haired women was a man with long brown hair and he had a scar on his face. "Leon, Rinoa, We found them" said Yuffie coming.

Leon turned to see the gang before he noticed Lea. "Lea? your alive?" 

"Yep, nice to see you again Leon" said Lea with a wave.

"We thought you were dead" said Rinoa hugging him. she eyed the three girls making them unconferable by all the staring before Leon said. "Go get Ansem" 

She nodded before going towards the house and before too long came back with a man with blonde hair and beard and he was wearing He wears a long, red cape with a quadrate cross cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. This cut exposes a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt.Overtop this shirt, he wears what seems to be grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs are covered by a long, black cloth lined with yellow, which itself has several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hangs around his waist are three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches are all identical, all sporting the same design on the top flap, and all closed by a darker brown strap that attaches to a silver button on the right ride, a grey tassel hanging from each button. He wears a dark colored scarf around his neck. He also has light colored sleeves.

"Master Ansem," Said Lea bowing his head to the king of Radiant Garden. 

"Lea, i am glad to see you among us again" Ansem said to the redhead before he moved towards the three girls in question. almost everyone was looking at them including Arieth with Donald, Goofy and Max. Ansem looked at the thre girls before he said. "After all these years, you have returned Kairi, Namine and Xion" 

"H-how do you know our names?" asked Kairi. 

"you were just children the last time i saw you...But an Uncle never forgets his nieces." Ansem said. The three girls eyes widen when they heard him say those words. "Your....our uncle.?" asked Namine. 

"Yes, do you not remember me?" asked Ansem. 

"No those days are foggy to us" said Xion. 

"I see, then come inside, our other guests are inside as well." said Ansem before leading them into the manor with Leon, Rinoa and Yuffie, They soon were sitting in a large room with furniture for everyone to take a seat next to each other. "did you find it?" Leon asked Cid. 

"Actually, there's something you all want to see" said Cid before he motioned for the seven to open their hands, they did and in a flash their mysterious weapons appeared in their hands, . "I don't believe it" muttered Rinoa. 

"Keyblades" muttered Leon. 

"Please just tell us, what is going on?" asked Sora. 

Leon then said. "We have alot to talk about but first here comes our new guests."

Aerith came in with Donald, Goofy and Max. Pluto barked on seeing the three. "Oh there you are Pluto." said Max. Donald and Goofy saw the keyblades. "The Key!"

Goofy noticed Sora and them before he said. "Howdy, My name is Goofy and this is my son Maxie."

"Dad!" said an embarrassed Max before he said. "It's just max."

"and i'm Donald Duck" said Donald. Sora and them introduced themselves to the three newcomers. Donald then looked at Aerith and Leon. "Alright, tell us what's going on"

"Okay," Aerith said as she seated herself in a chair next to Leon. "You know there are many other worlds out there, besides your castle, Your island and this town, right?"  
The group from another world nodded to each other.

"But they're supposed to be a secret," Goofy remarked.

He put his gloved hands over his mouth. Had he somehow given it away? So much for protecting the world border. Aerith smiled at the captain while everyone else silently laughed at Goofy.

"They've been secret," she assured him gently, "because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith's expression changed to that of a more solemn nature. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" Sora repeated in confusion, his eye widened in realization, "Oh, those dark creatures that keep attacking us."

"Beings without hearts." Lea nodded, ""The darkness in people's hearts that what attracts them and there is darkness within every heart. Well excluding the seven Princesses of Heart" 

" Princess of Heart?" Asked Kairi. 

Seven girls who's heart have no darkness. Only light." Answered Leon before he motion for Ansem to continue. 

I was studying the Heartless. I recorded all of my findings in a very detailed reports..I was trying to find a way to stop the Heartless. However, my most trusted apprentice Xehanort. betrayed me and took my name" said Ansem. 

"which lead to the destructuon of our homeworld" Lea added making everyone gasp in horror. especially the Stoner Triplets. "But how?" asked a horrified Kairi. 

"Most of my findings had be scattered to the other worlds. But I manged to find enough to let everyone know. Each world has a Keyhole." Ansem began. Roxas then said, "I'm going on a limp here and I'm thinking it's not a door lock."

Leon shock his head, "No, it's so much more. This Keyhole leads to the very heart of a world. If the Heartless find it and get inside it. They can consume the heart and bring in everything into darkness with everyone still on it expet for the few who manage to escape. They come here to be safe and a few of them joined the Resistance to help het out homes back" 

"No...how... There's gotta be a way to stop them!" Sora exclaimed.

"There actually is. And it involves around you Sora as it does your friends" Tifa replied now talking. "The weapon you six had just recieved is called the Keyblade. The Heartless have great fear over it because it's the only thing that can destroy them. It can also impower the Keyblade wielder's allies so they can destroy them as well."

The Keyblade has the ability lock or unlock anything." Leon explained.

"But, We didn't ask for this!" exclaimed Xion. The other seven agreed with her. 

"The Keyblade chooses it's master and they chose you. So tough luck." said Leon.

"and in order to keep the worlds from being destroyed, You must find the keyholes and seal them with the Keyblade." Yuffie said. 

"Yes but it wont be easy,not with Organization XIII causing trouble" said Ansem the Wise. 

"Organization XIII?" asked Riku. 

"A group made up of villians and beings called Nobodies." said Ansem before he typed something into the computer near him as a holograph of a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them.

"Whats a Nobody?" asked Goofy. 

"when a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless. A Nobody is then created as well. An empty husk without a heart. A dusk is a most common form of Nobody but there are some Nobodies that are powerful and have kept their human form and so with Xehanort. they have formed Organization XIII with Xehanort being the leader and he has gone across to other various worlds and recuited many powerful Villans to his cause and plans to ruke the worlds. All the Heartless and Nobodies are under their command for they ally with the strongest. how he plans to do this i do not know but he must be stopped. The king has gone off to find out more about his plans and will contact me when he finds out more. " said Ansem the Wise. 

"But were jyst a bunch of islanders" Xion replied when she and the others realized what had happened to their home. 

"what happened to our home? My mom" asked Riku.

"our parents" said Selphie worried for her parents. 

"I am afraid it got swallowed by the darkness, but we can restore it once Xehanort and his organization has been defeated." Yuffie said feeling sorry for the islanders.

"then we have no choice...We'll help defeat this Xehanort and get our home back" Sora said. 

"what!" said his friends.

"This is alot bigger than we thought guys and if the worlds are in trouble and if we have been chosen to save them. Besides, it's what we always wanted right. to explore other worlds, fight bad guys and be heroes." said Sora. "Naga!" said Stitch on Sora;s shoulder. 

"I'm in" said Kairi 

"Me too" said Roxas. 

"Someone has to have your back Sora" said Riku to his best friend. 

"then you need an experienced Keyblade Weilder on your side too. Got it memorized" said Lea. the rest of the group also raised their hands in agreement while the Resistance watched them.Just then a loud boom was heard waking up the twins before long, everyone ran outside to see a horde of Heartless was coming towards them. 

"Heartless attack!" shouted a Resistance Soldier holding an E-11 blaster rifle. 

"Everyone! prepare for Battle!" shouted Leon pulling out his Gunblade. Leon lead them outside the mansion and waiting for them was a swarm of Shadow Heartless and some new ones that resembled armored soldiers. "Soldiers" said Sora as he gripped his keyblade. Leon took out the nearest soldier before he said to the group. "Let's go!"

The others went into battle against the Heartless. Donald held a staff and Goofy had a shield and Max was on his skateboard.

Sora took down a soldier heartless with his keyblade. Kairi was right behind him with her keyblade and she cuts a Shadow down. Donald fired fireballs from his staff covering Namine. "No you Don't!" shouted Lea blocking a soldier's claw from scratching Xion. "Lightning, Beast! Cover our flanks!" shouted Leon before taking down another soldier.

"Were on it Leon!" shouted Lightning Mcqueen as he drove though the swarm of Heartless. taking them down as Beast protected the Coalition members from another group of heartless. Prince Phillip with his shield and sword took down some heartless with Kairi, Xion and Roxas. Stitch with his blasters out fired green plasma at the Shadows trying to flank them. 

Yuffie tossed her shurikan at the heartless near Kairi and Xion taking them out before they can attack. "Want some!" shouted Riku forcing back a few soldiers with his keyblade. soon he and Roxas were back to back as they faced off against several bigger shadow heartless called neoshadows. the two boys watched each others backs as they fought against the horde. 

Sora was with Donald and Goofy when they heard something big was coming. They looked up to see…giant falling armor. The armor bounced upon impact and suddenly pulled itself together. It landed with a heavy thud and a helmet landed where it belonged soon after. Now it was a giant floating armored Heartless with some very sharp claws. Sora, Donald and Goofy felt a little intimidated with the sheer size of the Heartless.

"The Leader! Take it down and the Heartless will retreat!" shouted Leon.

"any ideas to take this thing down?" asked Kairi now looking at the Guard Armor.

"Hit and Run Tactics!" said Riku as he and Sora began hitting the monster's legs before running away. Donald was shooting off fire balls, Goofy was bashing it with his shield, and Sora, and Kairi were slashing at the Heartless's limbs when they saw a opening.

The giant Heartless was spinning his arms in a deadly tornado like attack and sent them flying back. Sora ran in after recovering to strike at the arms of the beast, hoping to limit its attacks. The armored giant was swinging all his limbs about and giving the defenders of light, very little openings to attack.

The giant then separated into three different parts. The arms were swinging about over by Donald, the feet were stomping about near Goofy, and the body and head were twirling around in a buzz-saw tornado. As if tornados weren't scary enough. it headed straight for Tidus and Selphie. Wakka moved his friends out of the way of the monster

Riku and Lea helped Donald take out the arms while Roxas and Xion took out the legs with Goofy. "Sora!,together!" Kairi said as she and Tidus jumped along with Riku and Roxas. She and sora slashed the monster first followed by Riku, Tidas and Roxas who delivered the killing blow. 

suddenly the torso began to shake violently, more so than the other pieces had. It shook and rattled, grinding sheets of metal against each other, sparks flying from the friction. The trio merely watched with wide eyes, stepping backwards, away from the armor, just in case it erupted and sheets of dark purple metal went flying in every which direction. Then, just as quickly as the shaking had begun, it stopped. The head piece dropped onto the armor with a clang, and then tumbled from there onto the ground with a loud metallic thud.

The entire armor then began to glow, and the group watched as a giant heart came out and floated away to the sky.

just then a bright light came out of nowhere and a keyhole made of light appeared. The end of the keyblades glowed before firing a white beam towards the keyhole. a locking sound was heard as the keyhole vanished.

"That was the Keyhole to this world. now this world is safe from the Heartless." said Leon. He stood with Cid and Aerith. Roxas looked at Donald, Goofy and Max. "Oh yeah, i was wondering, why were you guys looking for us?"

"They been seeking you guys because their King told them to find you and stick to you." said Yuffie.

"Were trying to find him and were hoping you would help us" said Max. "The King is fine, he is currently doing some recon on Xehanort at the moment, he will rejoin you as soon as he can"Ansem the Wise said making the three no longer having to worry about their king. "now that Traverse Town is secured, The Coalition can now begin building our army."

"army? Army for what exactly?" asked Tidus. 

"To begin building up our forces to Retake Radiant Garden from Xehanort and his Organization although they had transformed our home into a terrible Fortess called Hollow Bastion" Ansem said. 

"you all need some serious training since you are all keyblade wielders." said an elderly voice as a man with a long white beard and was wearing a robe. "Merlin the Wizard!" shouted Donald.

"Hey Merlin...long time no see" Lea said to the wizard. 

"you have come back to continue your training Lea?" asked Merlin looking at pyromancer. 

"I did" Lea said. 

"are you really a wizard sir?" asked Kairi looking at Merlin. 

"Indeed i am my dear. i can teach you all magic but you must be eager to learn" Merlin said before he waved his wand as two orbs appeared. one made out of fire and one made out of water. 'Keyblade Weilders can manipulate the elements may it be fire, water. ice, etc. So as a gift to you six. i give you the basic understanding of the magic spell Fire and Water." 

The two orbs then shot out towards the six new wielders and they felt Merlins magic. Merlin then looked at Sora before he waved his wand and in a matter of seconds. his clothes transformed into new ones. he did the same with Namine and Lea. Sora was wearing a Black t shirt and the hoodie is completely black with white lining but has silver patches on his shoulder. His black pants have yellow straps across them along with a patch of navy blue and silver edges. His undershirt is navy blue with a red patch in the center with a black belt under it. Red pockets appear on the sides of the pants with a black cross over them. His gloves, now black, have a white inside with a yellow line running around them. (KH2 attire)

Lea's new attire attire was a long sleeveless hooded black vest, a sleeveless dark gray and red plaid button-down shirt with a short-sleeve black shirt underneath, and blackish-red pants and black mid-calf boots.

Namine's clothes was similar to Kairi;s only hers was white and black and her shoes were blue

Merlin then casted some more magic on Kairi, Riku, Xion and Roxas's clothes. "I've taken the liberty of casting some protection spells on your clothes. they will now shield you from darkness and automatically repair when damaged." 

"Thanks Merlin" said the six. 

"for your sword and combat training. Leon and i will handle that" said Tifa cracking her neck. 

"We'll start training in the morning." Leon said before he and the rest if the Coalition headed back into the manor. 

/unkown location/ 

Those little squirts actually managed to take down that Heartless..." Observed a man with fire on his head, "Who would have thought?" Then a man wearing a horned helm said "the child powers are not his own, such is the power of the keyblade.

"Then why not turn them into a Heartless?" A woman with eight tenacles laughed,

"That'll settle things quickly enough." one hooded figure said to his allies as they laughed

"They have found one of the Keyholes" said another hooded figure with a deep voice. 

"I still don;t get why you want them alive for you old coot. Just let us be rid of them" said Vanitas looking at Xehanort. 

"Because Vanitas...They are going to be the ones to become the Guardians of Light. I have forseen it and that boy is the heir to Kingdom Hearts" spoke Master Xehanort on the highest throne. 

"Yes. those fools will meddle with our plans for Kingdom Hearts" said a women with green-skin, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip .sitting on a smaller throne on the middle of the other thrones. (Maleficent). Also with her were several other strange beings as they were villains from all over the world.

A Women who is half octopus with lavender skin. The top side of her octopus half is pitch black and reaches up over her chest, resembling a shoulder less, backless gown. The underside is a bright violet color, while her short hair is stark white with a few grey streaks that stands on end. She also sports a widow's peak hairline. She wears various forms of make-up, including purple nail polish on her pointed nails, light blue eyeliner, dark purple eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, and seemingly penciled-on black eyebrows. she has a small beauty mark near her chin on the left side of her also wears a yellow spiral shell necklace on a thin black cord, as well as two violet, thinner spiral shells as earrings, one on each ear. (Ursula)

a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. The man wears maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon.. (Captain Hook)

A cursed pirate whose human visage was replaced with that of an octopus. With a beard of tentacles and a large hat upon his head, He has had two of his limbs replaced with those of a crab, and he is covered in barnacles. (Davy Jones)

A Lion with light brown fur, jet black mane and dark green eyes. A scar over his left eye(Scar).

a large, muscular man with greyish skin, thick, black eyebrows, and a black Fu Manchu mustache. His eyes peculiar colors; the irises are an eerie orange color and his sclera are black. The top of his head is bald, but the hair on the back of his head is quite long and black. He wears a black hood with grey fur lining and what seem to be two raccoon tails dangling in the front. He wears grey pants and black, knee-high boots with grey soles and a vertical grey stripe up the front. Heu also wears a coat that is pale yellow on the left side and the front and black on the right side. It has tattered, brown lining and is kept closed by a brown belt. He wears a single black glove on his left hand and on it was a falcon.(Shan-yu)

An older skinny woman with a purple dress.(Yzma)

A being with blue fire for hair. His eyes are completely yellow except for his black pupils. He has very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face is quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers are long, thin, and clawed. He wears what appears to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seems to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder(Hades)

a slender, aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair. The man is most frequently dressed in black and purple robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, a purple jumpsuit, and black shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wears rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue.( Claude Frollo)

A well built man with neck-long black hair and blue eyes, He wears a red shirt with grey trousers, along with yellow gloves and brown boots., he also wears a dark cape, and has a rifle tied around his back(Gastion).

a tall, thin, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing. He carrys a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra scepter. Hewears black robes that reach the ground overtop a red-violet garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, He wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. The man's shoes are brown and their tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around the man's waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. The man has a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, and he also wears grey eyeshadow. He sports a distinctive black mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, with what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hangs from the mitre, draping over the man's shoulders.(Jafar and Iago),

A strange being made of a burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms,(Oogie Boogie)

a purple, lizard-like monster with green eyes. He has four arms, four legs, and a blue tail, and his "hair" consists of three pink protuberances on his head.(Randall Boggs)

"All will work in our Favor, Maleficent...Thirteen of lights and Thirteen of Darkness clash at the fated place and the outcome will still be the same...When the time comes….The Ultimate Key will be forged….The χ-blade" spoke Master Xehanort before he let out an evil laugh.

"And Kingdom Hearts and the worlds will be ours to rule" said Maleficent as the villains all laughed with Master Xehanort. Their plans for the world were finally beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> first two chapters are the same as the original exept i have removed Aqua, Terra, Master Eraqus and Ven from living at the islands.


End file.
